Cold/Season Four
Season Four THIS SEASON IS DONE! Blurb Shade is back, with no injuries to be seen. The truth about her "death" has been revealed, and it was Moon who had died at Shimmershard's paws. That had been the first reason the rogues had launched a war on the Clans. She's back, but she's a lot more stable. Death doesn't affect her as much anymore, but the effects of her earlier life is still haunting her. Can she reunite properly with Storm or will things rock and cause them to separate? (Shade season c:~) Episodes WARNING: Reading the blurbs may spoil the episodes for you! Read at your own risk. Episode One - We're Together Now Storm and Shade have just been united, and they share stories of what has happened while Shade had been "dead". Shade explains everything about Moon and why the rogues were attacking, and she has news about the rogues' real intentions. Episode Two - They're Fading Storm's gone, and Shade knows why. As of tradition, everyone in her squad turns to Shade for support. She's ready to take leadership again, but she didn't think it would happen so fast. But there's more, ShadowClan is falling apart slowly, with cats disappearing one after another. The Clans are in danger once more. Episode Three - A Meeting Shade meets Frosty, who looked pained instead of malevolent. She tells Storm's sister that the rogues had not been taking the Clan cats, and they don't have Storm. Instead, their rogues had been disappearing too, and half of their group is already gone. Frosty had come for the Clans help, and she pleads Shade to talk with the leaders of the four Clans to think about uniting for this crisis. Episode Four - One More Gone Tigerstripe is the next one gone, and a rogue called Graystorm just barely saves Snowbreeze's life. Shade is panicking, she doesn't know what to do. Dawnfur goes up to her, despite her hatred for rogues, and tells her that she has Storm's leadership, and she'll know what to do and how to get them out of this mess. Shade thanks her, and the negotiation and the alliance with Frosty is going underway. Episode Five - A Crucial Memory Tessa has been trying to remember what she overheard from the rogue conversations before when she was in Frosty's group this entire time, and now she realizes what she knows. There was a rogue, named Duskshadow, who had been infiltrating the newest rogue organization that had been using Frosty and Kitkat's rogue group as a cover story and a distraction. The spy had been captured, but he managed to deliver a clue about the location before being held prisoner. "At midnight of the moon, look down from the high peak." Episode Six - At Midnight of the Moon It's a Gathering tonight, and just as the Clans were starting to share news, Tessa leaps up to talk. The Clans are still angry at her, but they trust her now that she had helped the Clan at the last moment of the war. She beckons for Shade to join her, and they guide a group of cats up (their group and the leaders) to the mountain peaks, the farthest they could get, and they look down. Shade is amazed at how clear the view is, and they see the camp, with cats milling around and with cats encased in bramble thickets. It's the camp. Episode Seven - The Small Camp Raid The Clans and their new allies take the first move, attacking one of the side camps and liberating some of the prisoners from there. One of them is Duskshadow, the spy that had all the information they needed before he was captured. He tells them everything, about how they were going to kill the rogue leader, Storm he called her, in order to draw the attention of the Clan cats and start a war. Shade pales, and she thinks about her sister and they all come to a conclusion, they must attack before the rogues kill Storm. Episode Eight - The Main Camp This time, they're raiding the Main Camp, in hope that the rogues wouldn't kill Storm. She's already under the leader's claws, but Duskshadow strides forward. He offers himself as the bait and the final verdict, but the choice is already made. The Clans and these rogues are already at war. The battle is brutal and dangerous, but in the end, Shade barely gets Storm back alive. Episode Nine - It's All Over Us The information Storm and Duskshadow have is crucial for the final battle against these rogues. They spill it all out, and Frosty and Kitkat come up with a plan, a plan to destroy this other rogue and save the cats that they lost to them once and for all. Episode Ten - Fighting For Who We Love It's another final battle, and this time, the Clans outnumber the rogues 2 to 1. But the rogues are vicious, and they had back up weapons that no Clan cat would have thought of. It's truly a fight to the finish. In the end, who could win?